We Are One
by Usami
Summary: /songfic/ After Battle City, Yami only needs three Millennium Items to get his memory back. But he knows if he does, he'll have to leave. So how does Yugi feel about this?


'We Are One' © Westlife

**We Are One**

Yugi watched the spirit of the puzzle as he sat at his desk, looking at the Millennium Items he already had.

"The Millennium Puzzle," Yami said aloud, looking said puzzle over. "The Millennium Ring, Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Tauk. Just three more Millennium items." Pushing the items aside, he pulled three cards over to him. "The three god cards: Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra. All these needed to help me find the origin of my past."

The spirit turned his head towards the small boy. "Just three more Sennen Items. Then I can have my full memory back."

Yugi sighed loudly, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm happy for you, Yami," he replied flatly. "Really, I am."

Yami looked over at his young counterpart. Something was wrong. He could sense that in the young boy held some kind of secret, hidden feeling deep within his heart.

**Two very different people  
****Too scared to get along  
****Till two hearts beat together  
****Underneath one sun**

Yugi sighed again, closing his eyes. He knew he should be happier for Yami, since he really wanted to know where he came from. Everyone does, and Yami was no exception. Especially since he had to go through so much in order to remember: gathering the seven Millennium Items, and the three god cards.

But he knew that if Yami succeeded in gathering the rest of the Millennium Items, and he received his memory once again, things between them would be changed forever.

**One very special moment  
****Can turn a destiny  
****And what some would say  
****Could never change  
****Has changed for you and me**

"Yugi?" the spirit asked, pushing away from the desk. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Yugi?"

"Really, everything is fine."

"Yugi. . . . ."

Yugi sat up suddenly, facing the spirit, his violet eyes blazing. "It's nothing! Okay!"

Yet Yami kept his patience, as he calmly sat next to Yugi on the bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Yugi flinched under the spirit's touch, the tone of his voice finally sinking in. "I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know, Yugi. It's okay. But you wouldn't have yelled at me if everything was fine, as you said. So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Yugi sighed again. "It's. . . .just that. . . . . you know what's going to happen when you get your memories back."

Thinking about it for a minute, Yami nodded. "I see. You're afraid of me leaving you when I regain what I need to know."

"Yeah. I mean, what am I going to do without you? You're everything I'm not."

"Yugi, that's not true."

"Yes it is, Yami. You're strong, and brave, and I'm not."

"That is not true. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here anymore. Don't you remember, when Otogi's game shop caught on fire, and the Millennium Puzzle was still in pieces?"

"Yeah. . . ."

"Even though it almost cost your life, you withstood your fear to make sure that I was all right."

**'Cause it's all, it's all in the way  
****You look through your eyes  
****And when all is said and done  
****All of the fear and all of the lies  
****Are not hard to overcome**

"I couldn't just leave you there, Yami."

"So you nearly killed yourself to save me. That's what true bravery is, Yugi. Risking everything to save someone you care about."

The young boy nodded. "Of course I would do everything I can to make sure you're okay."

"As would I, Yugi."

**It's all in the way you look at it  
****That makes you strong  
****We were two (we were two)  
****Now we are one**

"So what are we going to do?" Yugi asked, looking down at the floor. "If you get everything you need to, and get your memory back, then you'll have to go."

Yami looked down at the floor as well. "Indeed."

"But if you decide to stay here with me, then you'll have to give up trying to gather your memories."

The spirit nodded.

"I wonder," Yugi said, "if maybe you would have been better without me."

Yami looked at him, slightly shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, without me, you wouldn't have to make this big a decision. You could have just gathered all the Millennium Items without worrying about leaving me behind."

**We are two very different people  
****So much to overcome  
****So why care for one another  
****When there's so much to be done**

"But Yugi," Yami argued, "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, but if someone else completed the puzzle. . ."

"No one but you could have ever completed the puzzle. Destiny set it that you, and only you, could ever complete the Millennium Puzzle. Your very soul is the only one that mine could ever get along with, and I am very grateful that it was you by my side. You taught me so much, and when we are together, we can accomplish so much.

"It is true that I would have to leave when I regain my memory. However, until then, we can spend the time searching just being together."

**'Cause sometimes it's necessary  
****Just look how far we've come  
****You could say my friend  
****That it's the end  
****Or a new tale has begun**

Yugi's eyes began to water. "But I'd miss you so much if you went away."

Yami embraced the boy tightly, doing his best to keep his own tears tucked away. "And I, you, little one. But we can rise above anything. We both have to be strong."

**'Cause it's all, it's all in the way  
****You look through your eyes  
****And when all is said and done  
****All of the fear and all of the lies  
****Are not hard to overcome**

"I don't know if I can."

Yami pulled away from Yugi, looking into his violet orbs. "Yes you can, Yugi. I know you can."

"But how do you know, Yami?"

"Because our souls are connected, and I can feel it. You feel as though you're not, because you doubt yourself. But not only have I seen how strong you are, so have your other friends. Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Mai, Otogi, Malik, even Seto; they have all seen your strength when the time called for it."

**It's all in the way you look at it  
****That makes you strong  
****We were two (we were two)  
****Now we are one**

Yugi looked at his guiding spirit, then again at the ground. "How long do you think we have to spend time together, Yami?" he asked.

"Let's not put a limit on the time we spend together, Yugi," the spirit replied. "Let's just think of it as a long, special moment for us until I have to go."

**And one moment in time is all the time we need  
****Just to make a difference  
****To make it better for you and for me  
****If you just believe**

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you here with me."

"Yugi, I can never truly leave you."

Yugi looked up at him. "What?"

**Oh yeah, just open your eyes**

"You and I are the same, Yugi. Our hearts are one, and even if I'm not right by your side, I will always be with you. And you will always be with me. When that time comes for me to be taken from you, knowing that you will always be part of my soul will be enough to keep me going."

**'Cause it's all, it's all in the way  
****You look through your eyes  
****And when all is said and done  
****All of the fear and all of the lies  
****Are not hard to overcome**

Yugi wiped his tears away, nodding, then smiling at the spirit. "You're right, Yami. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about this."

Yami smiled, too, ruffling the boy's blond bangs. "You had every right to, Yugi. I'm just glad you're feeling better now."

"You know that I want you to be happy, Yami. I want you to be happy, no matter what."

"I believe you. And I wish you the same."

**It's all in the way you look at it  
****That makes you strong  
****We were two (we were two)  
****Now we are one**

Yugi embraced the spirit, placing his head on Yami's shoulders. "I love you, Yami."

"And I love you, my Light."

**Oh yeah, oh yeah  
****We were two  
****Now we are one**

**The End**


End file.
